Crisis Of Infinite Smurfs (story)/Part 1
The story takes place about a month or so after Empath's 160th birthday, in which they celebrated his tenth anniversary of being home from Psychelia. The day began pretty normally for the Smurfs as they did their daily routines, with Hefty supervising the activity, Polaris Psyche doing his security patrols, and Empath overseeing it all. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, though there a poem recital by Poet that a small crowd of Smurfs had gathered around to hear. "This is my latest epic, ladies and gentlesmurfs. It's called 'Time And Tide'," he announced before he began: :As time and tide passes, :As the years keep smurfing by, :We will someday smurf back and notice :How it all smurfed with a sigh. :It has all smurfed just like yesterday :Between the now and then, :And with each new moment that we smurf, :We will never smurf it again. :So make the best of the time you smurf :And smurf it for the best :For what will smurf in the years to smurf, :Oh, we can only guess. :But when you smurf the end of time, :May you not smurf back in lament :For our life is but a smurfing treasure :That must be smurfly spent. Every Smurf sighed as they heard the poem, feeling as if Poet's words have resonated in their hearts with whatever they were thinking about. So did Empath and Smurfette. As they walked off after the recital, Smurfette said, "That poem got me thinking, Empath, about all the years we smurfed together as friends, and yet now we feel much closer than that." "This smurf shares the same sentiment, Smurfette," Empath said. "With all that we have went through both together and separately, this smurf cannot bear the thought of living another ten years wondering what's going to happen to us." "You sound like you want something more than what we smurf right now, Empath," Smurfette said. "Could you honestly think of living another ten years right now as we are?" Empath asked. "That this will be all we will ever have between us?" "Honestly, Empath, I've been wanting something more myself, but with all my fellow Smurfs, I just haven't smurfed up the courage to realize this for myself," Smurfette said. "Smurfette, you've been a very good friend to this smurf," Empath said. "You've helped this smurf to become the Smurf that I am now, and I hope that you will continue to be there for me as my guide and companion, because this smurf cannot do this alone." He then laughed nervously as he felt that what he said wasn't exactly what he wanted to say. "What this smurf really meant to say is that...well...you know..." "Empath, whatever you have to say, just say it," Smurfette said. Empath was going to say something next when he heard a scream inside his head. It sounded like the Smurflings. They were crying for help. And it was urgent. "Empath, what's wrong?" Smurfette asked, sounding concerned. "Uh, this smurf needs to take care of an urgent matter in the forest, Smurfette," Empath answered. "This smurf will return to ask the question that is on this smurf's mind when the matter is settled." "You go and smurf that, Empath," Smurfette said, sounding empathetic. "I'll be waiting right here for you to return." Empath smiled at her before he took to the sky and flew. ----- Meanwhile, what sounded like the Smurflings were sinking in a mire of quicksand that was in a deep pit. "I told you we should have waited for Tracker and Granpda Smurf," Nat said. "Great," Snappy said. "This is not how I wanted to end my camping trip." "I only hope that they and Puppy can smurf here quick," Slouchy said. They continued to cry for help until finally they found themselves rising from the pit. They knew who had come to rescue them. It was Empath. "What smurfed you so long to get here?" Snappy said. "Ah, don't mind him, Empath, he's just happy to smurf you again," Slouchy said. "This smurf is glad to come to your rescue again," Empath said, before he paused and just stared at them. "Empath, what's wrong?" Nat asked, sounding concerned. "You three...you're not Smurflings anymore!" Empath said as he noticed he was staring at only three grown-up Smurfs wearing plain white clothes. "And Sassette isn't with you!" "Sassette! Who's Sassette?" Nat asked, sounding confused. "And since when have we ever become Smurflings, Empath?" Snappy asked. "I think something strange is smurfing on in the village that we weren't aware of while we were gone on a camping trip," Slouchy said. Just then, another Smurf appeared, wearing gold clothes and having a yellow G on his forehead. "Well, I see that the three of you are smurf and sound," he said before he looked at Empath in curiosity. "And you are...?" "Empath Smurf," Empath replied, also curious about the stranger who appeared. "This smurf is now wondering who you are." "Oh, the name is Goldy Smurf," the gold-clothed Smurf answered. "Are you like a magician Smurf or something? You sure smurf that way with that star-smurfed suit of yours." "Okay, now I'm confused," Slouchy said. "Empath thinks we were Smurflings and that there's a Sassette in our village, and now this smurf wearing King Smurf's clothes appears from nowhere." "We should return to the village and find out for ourselves once the others smurf up to us," Nat suggested. Then came the sound of barking as Puppy approached with Tracker and Grandpa Smurf. "There you are, you young grandsmurfs," the elderly Smurf said. "I have warned you not to rush off like that and to wait for us, but no, you had to smurf yourself into danger, and we have nearly lost you if it weren't for Empath." "Sorry, Grandpa Smurf," Snappy said sheepishly for all three of them. Then Grandpa Smurf looked at Goldy Smurf. "Hmmm, fancy that I don't recall smurfing you before anywhere," he said. "You sure have a nice suit, though. May I smurf the pleasure of knowing who you are?" "Oh, I am Goldy Smurf," the gold-clothed Smurf responded. "You smurf very much like the Grandpa Smurf that I know of, although he passed away the year that we restored the Long Life Stone with his help." "The Long Life Stone?" Empath asked. "It keeps us Smurfs from rapid aging, and its power only lasts for a thousand years before it needs to be replenished with the purest sources of the four primal elements," Goldy said. "Funny you should mention that, because I remember smurfing around the world with Papa, Hefty, Handy, Greedy, and Sassette some years ago in a magic shoe after I have smurfed home from my 500-year journey," Grandpa said. "Funny that the three of us never smurfed of that before this Goldy showed up," Snappy said. "It was a such a jolly good time on our camping trip, Empath," Tracker said. "I would regale you with the events that have transmurfed along our journey if you would kindly escort us home." "That would be this smurf's pleasure, Tracker," Empath said as they started off together. "I will accompany you as well," Goldy said. "Perhaps we will smurf out the answers together when we reach the village and discover what's smurfing on." ----- Polaris Psyche noticed Smurfette standing near the path to the woods all by herself. "Salutations, fellow Smurfette," he greeted. "May this one ask what you are waiting for at this location?" "Oh, just Tracker, Grandpa Smurf, and the Smurflings smurfing home from their camping trip," Smurfette answered. "They have been gone for over a week and I just want to make sure they smurfed home safe." "This one senses that they are not the only ones you are waiting for, Smurfette," Polaris said. "If indeed you were truly waiting for the others to come home." Smurfette sighed. "Okay, Polaris, the truth is is that I'm waiting for Empath, because he was about to ask me a very important question." "And this important question requires for you to wait for his return to the village so that you may deliver your answer," Polaris said. "Exactly," Smurfette said. "I'm just so eager to tell him that I just can't wait!" "You may not have to wait for long, Smurfette," Polaris said. "This one is detecting his presence approaching this location with several other Smurfs and Puppy." And soon enough, Smurfette saw Empath enter the village with Tracker, Grandpa Smurf, Nat, Snappy, Slouchy, and Puppy, plus a golden-clad Smurf neither of them recognized. "That's strange," Smurfette said. "I don't see Sassette among them, and the three boys somehow grew up during their smurfing." "This one finds that particularly strange as well, Smurfette," Polaris said. "However, this one can sense that the three former Smurflings are safe and sound, though they have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble along the way." "We'll find out what happened out there," Smurfette said as she approached the group of Smurfs arriving. She hid her suspicions behind a pleasant smile. "Empath! Smurfs! You're home again!" she greeted. "Oh, this is so cool," Snappy said. "We have Smurfette greeting our arrival!" "I think I died and smurfed to heaven," Slouchy said. "You young Smurfs and your thoughts of Smurfette are just so ridiculous," Grandpa said. "Well, growing young Smurflings like us can dream of things like this, Grandpa," Nat said, with Snappy and Slouchy snickering. "So what was the question you were going to ask me, Empath?" Smurfette asked as soon as they stopped. "This smurf was going to ask you...will you marry me?" Empath responded. "Oh, that question," Smurfette said, as if she was expecting that from Empath. "Well, I don't want to upset you or anything, but you see, I am already married." "SMURFETTE IS ALREADY MARRIED?!?" Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy said together in shock. "What do you mean, you're already married, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "To whom did anyone ask you to marry?" "To me, in case you were wondering," another voice broke in. Empath and the other Smurfs could see that Hefty was approaching and giving Smurfette a kiss. "Or did you forget about what smurfened a few years ago?" "A few years ago?" Empath said. "When this smurf and Smurfette had broken up?" "Exactly, star-face," Hefty said, sounding pleased with himself. "Smurfette decided that you weren't the Smurf that she would want to smurf her entire life with, so she smurfed to me, and I said yes, and now she is my wife." "This is so incredibly confusing, since this one has no remembrance of that wedding ever happening," Polaris said. "Or me either," Goldy said, also sharing the same feeling of confusion. "Well, hello there, honey," another female Smurf that looked like Smurfette said as she approached, wearing a gold hat, a purple dress, gold heels, and shiny red bracelets. She went and kissed Goldy on the mouth as the others watched. "I said that I would be back soon, Gildana," Goldy said. "Say, did Magician Smurf get himself some new smurfs all of a sudden?" Gildana asked as she looked at Empath. "Oh, that's Empath, dear," Goldy said. "I smurfed him out in the forest today as I went to rescue Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy from the quicksand." "Well, you sure look smurfy for someone I never smurfed before," Gildana said to Empath. "This smurf would say the same about you, if it weren't for the fact that you and Goldy seem to be married to each other," Empath said. "What can I say?" Goldy said, smiling. "Gildana and I just seem to be smurfed for each other." Polaris pulled Empath aside to talk to him privately. "Empath, this one has a feeling that something is not right here, that not only is history changing, but also other Smurfs are appearing whom we have never met before," Polaris said in a low voice. "This smurf agrees with you on that sentiment," Empath said. "Perhaps we should tell Papa Smurf about this and see what's going on that could possibly have caused this." "But what are we going to do with these...Smurfs that are new or acting so different?" Polaris asked. "Just treat them like this is nothing out of the ordinary for you as much as possible, unless something among us presents itself as a danger, Polaris," Empath answered. "We'll find a way to straighten everything out." Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Crisis Of Infinite Smurfs chapters